Gas analysis apparatuses have become very important in the recent past, which, inter alia, can be ascribed to the necessity of a precise determination of the composition of the ambient air. This necessity is due to, in particular, increasing environmental pollution.
Gas analysis apparatuses may be configured to excite, by means of electromagnetic radiation, gas molecules of a gas to be analysed and ascertain, by means of a sensor, the degree of interaction between the electromagnetic radiation and the respective gas molecules. Here, it is possible, in general, to selectively excite the molecules of a gas whose concentration is to be ascertained such that the degree of interaction, which is ascertainable by means of the sensor, represents a measure for the concentration of the gas to be analysed.
In order to be able to ensure a selective excitation of gas molecules of a gas to be analysed, it is necessary to ensure well-defined low thermal coupling between a radiation source, which is configured to emit the electromagnetic radiation, and the gas to be analysed in order not to inadvertently excite gas molecules of other gases, which would falsify the measurement.